Exchange
by Night Rain Illusion
Summary: Comashipping. Paul is trying to read and just wants Ash to stop talking now. Involves kissing and scarves, the latter of which is eventually forgotten about or is deemed not as important as the former. Christmas fic


So my Coma muse finally came back to me in time for Christmas, and so, I bring you this. I hope you all like it, and Merry Christmas!

**Exchange**

"Not yet Pikachu, you have to wait until tomorrow before you can open it."

Paul glanced over the top of the book he was reading over at the Christmas tree in the corner of the Pokemon Center. Ash and his friends were placing presents under it for each other and their Pokemon, and his Pikachu was shaking one that suspiciously looked like a wrapped up ketchup bottle. He returned to his book, cursing his luck that he ended up in the same Pokemon Center as them. However, all the hotels had been fully booked and it was too damn cold to sleep in the woods, as strong as the notion was. So therefore, he was forced to spend a few days and subsequently, Christmas, at a nearby Pokemon Center, but as it turned out, Ash and his friends were also going to be here. So he was doing a pretty good job of ignoring them from the chair on the opposite side of the room, concentrating on reading his book. He surveyed the various gifts that they had, and couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of jealousy at not seeing anything with his name on it, _not like I would of cared_, he mentally added before returning to his book.

"Hey Paul, do you want to join us?" he heard Ash call from over by the tree.

"I'd rather not." he answered without even looking up from his book. He didn't have to look to know that Ash was scowling.

"Well, we're going to get some hot chocolate. Want to come with us, Ash?" he heard the girl (the name escaped him at the moment) ask him.

"You guys go on without me, I'll be there in a sec."

After the girl and the other guy (didn't care what his name was either) had left, Paul heard footsteps coming toward him and he didn't have to guess who it was. "What now?" he asked, lowering his book, only to be surprised when a parcel was dropped in his lap.

"Here. This is for you."

Curious, he held up the gift. It was somewhat badly wrapped with red wrapping paper decorated with pokeballs. Scrawled in the corner was "To Paul, from Ash."

He glanced at Ash, who looked rather hopeful, before tossing it back to him. "I don't want it."

"You don't even know what it is."

"I still don't want it."

Ash frowned as he pushed the gift back toward him. "I want you to have it."

"And I said I didn't want it."

What commenced next was practically a shoving contest, the two of them pushing the gift back toward the other until it finally couldn't take it anymore, ripping apart as an item fell on to the floor and they were now holding ripped pieces of wrapping paper.

On the floor was a scarf, a simple handmade purple and black scarf. Paul found himself reaching down and picking it up and examining it further. It wasn't grand, not really, but at least it was better than a simple hack job.

"I made it for you."

Paul couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "You _knit_? I thought that was something only girls did..."

Ash couldn't help but glare. "Well sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to give you. Besides, it'll keep you warm when you're traveling."

_If there's anyone that needs to be "keeping warm", it's you_ Paul couldn't help think, noticing the fact that Ash was wearing short sleeves in the winter. He looked down at the scarf before putting off to the side and returning to his book. After a few seconds, he sighed before lowering his book again, realizing that Ash was still standing there.

"Aren't you going to say thanks?" Ash asked.

"Thanks then." he replied in a bored tone before lifting his book up again, hoping that Ash would go away now. When he didn't, without lowering his book, Paul muttered, "Is there something else?"

"Just of curiosity, did you get me anything?"

"Why would I?"

Ash made a huffing noise in disbelief. "I did. Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I barely stand your presence as it is."

"So you didn't even consider a gift for me even though I did for you?"

Paul lowered the book again. Ash was pouting at him, which, come to think of it, was actually kind of cute, but there was no way in hell he was going to admit that. If this was supposed to make him feel guilty or something, then it was working, somewhat, but he wouldn't say that either. Instead he made a sidelong glance around the Pokemon Center. Ash's friends and Pikachu were still gone, and even Nurse Joy had temporarily left to check on something or other, making them the only two people in the room right now.

Ash was starting to talk again, and at this point, Paul wanted nothing more than for him to shut up already. So, acting on impulse, he grabbed Ash by the front of his jacket and kissed him, somewhat clumsy and intrusive, yet gentle, making it clear that he had never had any experience in kissing anyone before releasing Ash and casually returning to his book. Ash just stood there in shock, face turning crimson.

"W-what was that!?"

Paul didn't dare lower the book again, as his face was burning red as well. "Your gift. Happy now?"

Ash was clearly at a loss for words as he kept making an odd strangling noise instead of actual words in an attempt to say something. By the time his friends showed up, he had given up speech completely and had wandered off in a daze. Satisfied, Paul was able to finally read his book, yet none of the words in the book seemed to really register in his mind as he too was in a slight daze at his own actions.

Later that night, after everyone else had long since gone to sleep and as Paul was starting to doze off in the chair, Ash suddenly reappeared in the room again, having apparently regained his ability to speak in complete sentences again. He sat down in the chair opposite him, causing Paul to raise an eyebrow, wondering what he wanted now.

"So...what was that?"

"What was what?"

"You know...that."

"Do you have a problem with it?"

Ash didn't say anything at first and was rather quiet. Paul had already come to the conclusion that he _liked_ Ash despite how much of an annoyance he was, but it seemed that same conclusion had not yet come to Ash.

"...No. In fact..." And suddenly Ash was standing and leaning over him rather close.

"...What are you doing?"

"...Returning your gift." And suddenly Ash was kissing him, much to Paul's surprise. When the shock had worn off, he found himself kissing him back.

At one point, Ash broke away, noticing the clock out of the corner of his eye.

"It's midnight."

"..."

"Merry Christmas."

"...Just shut up already." he muttered before going back to kissing him.

The book and the scarf had ended up on the floor, completely forgotten about.

...Well, except on Christmas morning when Ash practically strangled Paul with the scarf trying to get him to wear it while Paul was trying to read again.


End file.
